ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XXXIII - Silver Centurion
The Mark 33 (XXXIII), also known as the "Silver Centurion", is an Enhanced Energy Suit, and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. Appearance The Mark 33 suit is primarily deep crimson red in color, with golden and silver highlights. It was designed for energy amplification and redirection, and thus has a distinctive body shape, being angular and polygonal. It's armor plating are not boxy and square like like it's predecessors but more sleek and triangular, giving it a sharp, crisp look. Technological Characteristics The Mark 33 was the final attempt to see if Tony's energy enhancement technology could be practically applied to an Iron Man suit. The suit used a directed energy reactor, focusing it's power and chenneling it through to the suit's appendages and weapon systems, giving it enhanced speed, strength, and firepower. Because of the extra energy output, this armor also has a slight energy shield that passively improves it's durability. It's Vibranium Powered Arc Reactor was extensively modified to accept the strain and tension of the channeling of technology and as such is shaped much like the Mark VI's arc reactor, with a triangular shaped plating. Weaponry This suit features all around above average power in its repulsors, RT beam, and thrusters. It also features a extendable Vibranium dagger that can be quickly activated from one of the armors gauntlets. It can also emmit an Electro-Magnectic Pulse. Lastly, Iron Man's gauntlets reveal a pulse cannon which can fire shockwaves that increase in damage with increasing distance. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 The Mark 33 made its first appearance along with other suits to help Tony in his battle against Aldrich. Tony donned the Mark 33, '''and blasted two '''Extremis Soldiers. After locating Potts, he reached out, trying to grab Potts. Aldrich '''appeared from the ground and crushed the '''Mark 33's arc reactor plating, revealing the actual arc reactor in Tony's chest. After Aldrich started playing w/ the armor by pressing it w/ his lava fingers. He punched Tony, but Tony managed to chop his arm w/ the Vibranium dagger. Tony then abandons the Mark 33. '''It could have been destroyed due to Aldrich, or got self-destructed afterwards. Notes * This suit is based on a comic armor with the same name, although they have almost completely different designs, but they both have the triangular shoulderspikes and the coulor scheme is basicly the same. * This suit has a triangular chest piece, but this does not stem from the fact that it uses a Vibranium core, as all suits from Mark 6 on, use a Vibranium core, despite the different shape of the chest pieces. Trivia * The '''Mark 33 was one of the many suits that could be seen in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster, along with the Marks 16, 17, 24, 39, and 41, with the Mark 42 being worn by Tony. Gallery File:Photo(74).jpg|The Mark 33, also known as the Silver Centurion, an Enhanced Energy Suit, in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster. File:Photo(110).JPG|The Mark 33 in full view. File:Photo(28).jpg|The Mark 33 in flight. External Links & References Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Earth-199999